All I Have To Offer
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Cela fait 5 ans que Severus et Harry sont ensembles. S'il n'a pas une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre, où va-t-il chaque nuit ? One-Shot. SS/HP. Slash


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Linelen**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au site web de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie énormément pour m'avoir donné de précieux conseils de traduction et ainsi que pour sa relecture/correction. Sans son aide, cette fic n'aurait pas la même saveur…

* * *

**All I Have to Offer**

**- - -**

Il se réveilla exactement à l'heure, comme tous les autres jours. Sans faire de bruit ni allumer les lumières, il se rendit à la salle de bain voisine afin de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée à enseigner les potions. Il prit un bain et utilisa le savon spécial qui le protègerait des brûlures mineures. Il se lava les cheveux avec un shampoing qu'il avait spécialement créé afin de garder ses cheveux sur sa tête et hors de son chaudron. Il rendait les cheveux un peu gras, mais il en était toujours au stade expérimental.

Se rendant vers sa penderie, il s'habilla, se dissimulant sous de volumineuses robes noires imprégnées de douzaines de charmes de protection. Son meilleur investissement, songea-t-il en fermant les douzaines de boutons qui constituaient les seuls ornements de la robe. Après avoir terminé son rituel matinal, il voulait finir quelques corrections avant le petit-déjeuner. Mais d'abord il retourna vers le lit.

« Harry », dit-il en se penchant. « Harry, c'est l'heure de te lev- »

Puis il s'arrêta net.

Le côté du lit de son amant était vide, les couvertures étaient remontées et l'oreiller était encore frais et gonflé. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Severus Snape avait passé la nuit seul dans son lit.

Il se releva brusquement. Harry n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière. Harry était probablement en danger. Le directeur devait en être informé. Severus se précipita hors de la chambre et se trouvait déjà au milieu du salon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter et se retrouva face à face avec un Harry Potter à l'air épuisé.

« Bonjour Sev », lui dit Harry en souriant d'un air las. « Désolé, je voulais être de retour avant que tu te réveilles. »

« Où étais-tu ? », grogna Severus de manière presque canine.

Harry baissa les yeux et contempla le sol.

« Nulle part en particulier, vraiment. Juste dehors, heu, avec Ron. Je voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« Harry », commença Severus, « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu Voldemort qu'il n'y a pas d'autres ennemis là dehors qui en ont après toi. Les Mangemorts ont des familles, dont une grande partie aimerait te voir mort. Dès lors, lorsque je me réveille et que je découvre que tu n'es pas rentré de toute la nuit, je… m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas digne de moi. Arrange-toi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit à grands pas rageurs vers la Grande Salle.

La journée se déroula sans accrocs. Il enseigna à des étudiants dépourvus du moindre respect pour les potions ou pour leur professeur. Il assista à une réunion du personnel durant laquelle Minerva tempêta contre lui pour avoir donné à deux de ses élèves un mois de retenues avec Rusard, et aucun de ses autres collègues ne le défendit. Rien de plus normal. Pendant le souper, son amant mentionna qu'il verrait de nouveau Ron après le repas et lui dit de ne pas l'attendre.

Il ne le fit pas mais il s'éveilla une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se raidit mais reconnut la démarche vive de Harry qui se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher. Sans bouger, Severus écouta Harry entrer, se déshabiller et se traîner dans le lit. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme ronflait déjà.

Severus était furieux. Que faisait-il avec Weasley, dehors toute la nuit, deux fois de suite ? Et Granger n'avait-elle rien à dire à propos de ça ? Il alluma la lampe et regarda Harry. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Le dos de Harry était couvert de longues griffures peu profondes ! Les mêmes que celles que Severus lui laissait lors de nuits particulièrement passionnées. Il vit rouge.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain, essayant de se calmer alors qu'il se préparait pour la journée. Peut-être que ces griffures dataient de la dernière fois que lui et Harry avaient… il ne savait jamais comment appeler cela, il se décida pour « passé un moment agréable en compagnie l'un de l'autre ». Harry était peut-être tombé de son balai. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour conclure directement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inconvenant. Il était déterminé à découvrir ce que Harry avait fait plus tard. Sur cette pensée, il s'en alla afin de commencer sa journée.

Ce soir là au dîner, Ron et Hermione étaient invités à la table des professeurs, bien que la raison de leur présence ne fût pas très claire aux yeux de Severus. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'interroger Harry car ce dernier murmurait d'un air excité à l'oreille de Ron.

En plein milieu du dessert, Ron se leva.

« J'ai une déclaration à faire », dit-il en s'adressant à la table des professeurs.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Hermione, on est ensemble depuis sept ans. Je t'ai ramené au château ce soir pour une raison. C'est ici que notre amitié a commencé. Cette école est la raison de notre rencontre. Ça semblait être l'endroit idéal pour te le demander : me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Hermione rougit et leva les yeux vers Ron avec une expression de joie intense.

« Oh Ron, bien sûr que je – »

« Une minute jeune fille ! », Severus lui attrapa le bras. « Voyons voir d'abord ce qu'il a à vous offrir. »

« Offrir ? », demanda Hermione, perplexe et légèrement fâchée par cette interruption.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Honnêtement Hermione, même moi j'ai entendu parler de cette tradition. Dans la société magique, lorsque tu demandes la main d'une autre personne, c'est la coutume de le faire en donnant un cadeau, en faisant une offrande. Plus c'est compliqué à obtenir, plus ça à de la valeur et plus on attribue d'importance à celui qui reçoit la proposition. Enfin, traditionnellement. Maintenant, c'est juste une coutume. »

Snape eut l'air irrité.

« Peut-être que certaines familles sorcières ont changé leurs habitudes, mais n'importe quelle famille au sang pur digne de ce nom tient toujours la coutume en haute estime. Meilleure est l'offre, plus la proposition est sérieuse. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tordit les mains.

« Alors, Ron ? »

« Hermione », dit Ron avec un sourire, « Ça fait sept ans. Tu crois vraiment que je te ferais attendre aussi longtemps sans avoir une raison ? Je mettais de l'argent de côté. »

Il prit une inspiration, « C'est un honneur pour moi de demander ta main. Je me présente humblement devant toi avec cet insignifiant présent. »

Les mots traditionnels roulaient sur sa langue comme s'il les avait répétés de nombreuses fois.

Il plongea une main dans une poche de sa robe et en sortit une petite boite. Il la tendit à Hermione qui l'ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes.

« Une clé ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

Les extrémités des oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges.

« Ce n'est pas une grande maison, mais elle devrait nous convenir. On peut toujours ajouter d'autres chambres si... ça devient nécessaire. » A ces mots, son visage entier s'enflamma. « Elle est à Pré-au-Lard... Tu pourras toujours venir à Poudlard et utiliser la bibliothèque. Hermione… tu veux bien de moi ? »

Elle bondit dans les bras de Ron.

« Oh Ron, bien sur que je te veux. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était en train de regarder ses deux amis avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il y avait de la joie, de la satisfaction et peut-être de l'envie ? Harry se retourna vers lui.

« J'ai encore des affaires à régler ce soir. Pas besoin de m'attendre », lui dit Harry.

Severus acquiesça et son cœur commença à être douloureux.

Cette nuit, Severus attendit. Une heure du matin passa, puis deux heures. Il restait allongé dans son lit, avec les lumières éteintes, attendant simplement le retour de Harry. Il n'allait certainement plus tarder, si ? Le temps suivit son rythme traîtreusement rapide et cinq heures sonnèrent. De nouveau, Severus entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Harry se diriger dans la pièce et se traîner dans le lit à ses côtés. Il tomba une fois encore endormi très rapidement et Severus alluma la lampe afin d'étudier son état.

Des ecchymoses cette fois, sur ses bras et ses flancs. En était-ce une sur sa nuque ou bien était-ce simplement une ombre ? Severus ne pouvait pas l'affirmer et il n'avait pas la force de regarder de plus près. Il se rua à la salle de bain, exécuta son rituel matinal à toute vitesse et sortit de ses appartements aussi vite qu'il put.

Les trois nuits suivantes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Harry s'excusait après le dîner. Severus s'éveillait à cinq heures du matin, juste à temps pour entendre Harry rentrer dans leur appartement. Plusieurs fois il lui demanda où il allait durant la nuit.

« Oh », lui répondait Harry, « Nulle part en particulier. »

Ou bien, « Ça ne t'intéresserait pas. »

La quatrième nuit, Severus dormit sur un lit de camp dans son bureau. Se demander où et avec qui Harry pouvait-il être le rendait rapidement fou. Malheureusement, le lit de camp était bosselé et dur, et Severus se réveilla trop tard. Il fut le dernier professeur à aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ce qui lui valut le plaisir de s'asseoir à côté du professeur Trelawney.

« Bonjour, Severus », commença-t-elle avec une voie mystérieuse. « C'est sans aucun doute une bonne journée pour certains d'entre nous. Je sens que quelque chose vous trouble. »

« Fichez-moi la paix », répondit-il.

« J'ai une vision », continua-t-elle, « Je vois un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un secret. Je vois des voyages clandestins dans des endroits interdits. Je vois un amant trop zélé. »

Severus se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Bien, moi je vois une chauve-souris géante qui ne reconnaîtrait pas le futur s'il dansait nu devant elle chantant Petit Papa Noël ! Fichez-moi le camp ! »

Et il partit comme un ouragan dans les donjons.

Derrière lui il pouvait entendre Trelawney continuer… « Oui, bien sûr, ça aurait été plus précis avec un tirage complet des cartes… »

Il fulmina tout le long du chemin menant à son bureau. Espèce de chauve-souris géante. Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle OSE ? Un amant trop zélé, non mais vraiment. Il n'y avait pas trop de zèle concernant SA vie amoureuse pour le moment, voilà qui était certain. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Harry passait ses nuits… autre part. Mais avec qui ? Etant l'Homme-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu et le vainqueur de Voldemort, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait l'embarras du choix. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison au monde pour rester avec un Maître des Potions hargneux et vieillissant.

Et pourtant… cela faisait déjà cinq ans. Il avait pensé que... et bien, il avait pensé qu'ils se comprenaient. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que Harry. Et personne ne connaissait Harry mieux que lui.

On frappa un coup à sa porte.

« Severus ? », appela Harry, « Je peux entrer ? »

Severus poussa un vague grognement que Harry prit pour une approbation. Il portait une large boîte sous son bras. Severus se figea sur place.

« Severus », commença doucement Harry en regardant vers le sol. « J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Tu peux t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? »

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, complètement pris par le désespoir. Ça y était. Harry le quittait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait passé la matinée à emballer ses affaires. Tout ce qui restait à faire était de ramasser les morceaux du cœur de Severus.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer », continua Harry.

« Je sais que... bon, nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon moment. »

Agonie.

« Et, donc, je pense qu'on ne peut pas avoir une relation comme celle-ci depuis autant de temps sans… avancer. »

Oh. Severus ressentait cela comme une douleur physique dans la poitrine.

« Alors », continua Harry, « Cela fait un bon moment que j'y pense. »

Severus acquiesça, fixant le sol.

Harry prit la boîte dans ses mains.

« Severus Lysander Snape, j'ai l'honneur de demander ta main. Je me présente humblement devant toi avec cet insignifiant présent. »

Il déposa la boîte sur les genoux de Severus et le regarda avec espoir.

Severus ne pouvait pas bouger. Il fixait simplement la boîte comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pousse des jambes. Lentement, très lentement, il la toucha et retira doucement le couvercle. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Des ingrédients de potion ! Mais pas n'importe quels ingrédients. Des douzaines, chacun d'eux dans leur propre compartiment, soigneusement étiquetés et datés. Des douzaines d'ingrédients parmi les plus rares à trouver, et certains impossibles à acheter, peut importe le prix qu'on y mettait. En les examinant avec lenteur, Severus remarqua des écailles de Dragon des Glaces, du sang de Yeti, de la salive de Bigfoot et bien d'autres, trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse les nommer. La plupart d'entre eux étant incroyablement difficiles et dangereux à se procurer.

« Comment-Quand ? », commença-t-il.

« Et bien », dit Harry, « où pensais-tu que je me rendais la nuit ? C'était vraiment un travail éreintant, j'ai des ecchymoses partout et je suis couvert d'éraflures. J'étais très en retard cette première nuit parce que Poppy avait dû guérir ma jambe cassée. Les Dragons des Glaces sont vraiment méchants. Je collectais tout ça depuis un bon moment, mais certains ingrédients ne peuvent être récoltés que la nuit, alors je les ai ramassés en dernier. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

Severus était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, donc Harry continua de parler afin de combler le silence.

« Je sais combien tu aimes expérimenter avec tes potions et j'ai remarqué que tu lisais toujours ce livre à propos des ingrédients rares. J'ai essayé un jour d'en acheter certains pour toi, mais pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est impossible. Même si tu t'appelles Harry Potter. » Il fit la moue. « Donc j'ai commencé à en récolter. »

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Depuis combien de temps ? », demanda Snape.

« A peu près deux ans. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours les vendre. C'est assez précieux. »

Severus rit intérieurement. _« Assez précieux ? » _Pour un Maître des Potions, ce cadeau n'avait pas de prix. Bon nombre de ses collègues donneraient leur premier né pour des ingrédients pareils, et ils estimeraient encore faire une bonne affaire.

« Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi », dit Harry, l'air déprimé. « Severus ? Si tu as l'intention de dire non, alors fais-le. Tu peux garder le cadeau. »

Severus leva brusquement les yeux et vit le visage déçu de Harry. Il remit le couvercle de la boîte en place soigneusement et la posa délicatement sur son bureau. Il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

« Harry », commença-t-il, « il n'y a pas de mots pour ça. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme démonstratif… »

Harry sourit à ces mots, mais Severus poursuivit.

« ...et que je ne te dis pas souvent des choses affectueuses. Il est fort probable que je sois tellement enthousiasmé par les possibilités offertes par ce cadeau que je sois en train de raconter n'importe quoi. Mais sache ceci : j'aurais accepté même si tu n'avais rien à offrir. Si cette boîte avait contenu des Chocogrenouilles, ma réponse aurait été la même. Oui, ma réponse est oui, bien sûr. »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

« Il y a une autre partie au cadeau, tu sais. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui », sourit Harry. « Je ne vais PAS te traîner jusqu'au lit avec moi afin de te montrer à quel point je suis heureux. Je vais te laisser seul pour que tu puisses jouer avec tes ingrédients. »

Et avec un baiser, il s'en alla, flottant pratiquement dans les airs.

Severus sourit. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que Harry.

Il lança un sortilège d'attraction vers son livre sur les ingrédients rares et commença ses recherches. Avec de telles ressources disponibles, il devrait être capable de fabriquer un cadeau de mariage vraiment spectaculaire pour Harry.

-

_The End_

-

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
_**


End file.
